MadaSaku drabble bin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: A place for all my MadaSaku drabbles and random short fics. Au, time travel, anything and everything can be found here!
1. Chapter 1

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

Madara watched from a distance as the pinkette slowly peeled off her shirt, her tanned skin glowing in the afternoon sun.

He couldn't help but slowly move closer, his feet had a mind of their own…

Her unusually dark pink hair had a strange shine in the light, her body facing away from him as she pulled down her skirt, her body only clad in her blue bra and panties now.

He was only feet away at this stage.

She turned slightly her body bending sensually forward as her hands grasped the sides of her panties.

"Sak-"

And the pink hair fell from her head, the unusual colour hitting the ground as she froze, her head slowly turning to face him as blond unruly hair stuck up in random directions. Wide blue eyes and whisker marks met Madara's sharingan as the Uchiha froze, his face paling as the boy before him laughed nervously, standing and turning to face him, the badly stuffed bra uneven as a coconut fell out and rolled between the two silent men.

"…"

"…"

Sakura's fist sailed through the air and nailed the Uchiha in the face, her triumphant cheer mingling with her mentors as they came out from hiding, his unconscious body prone and unmoving as they stood around him.

And that, children, is the tail of how Madara Uchiha was defeated.

* * *

"You forgot you could use henge, didn't you Naruto?"

"…"

"…"

"Shut. Up. Kakashi-sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

It'd been a shock to his system when she first struck the ground before him, her lithe body ducking and dodging his attacks as he retaliated. He couldn't say it wasn't appreciated though, he had been looking for a worthwhile battle.

Her form was nimble, her movements quick and precise with every jab of her fists or swing of her legs. Such a simple looking woman, little more than 18 at the most if he had to guess, the only outstanding features about her were her hair and eyes.

Yet the power she held in those small hands made him shiver, his movements matching hers as he mirrored her every step.

Three to the left.

High kick.

A leap to the right.

A jab with her fist.

Her flowing movements lulled him into a state of calmness, his mind flashing back to the days he'd do this with his teammates. The only difference was that she happened to be trying to crush his skull and kill him.

She leapt for him and he dodged to the side, his hand skimming her form as he ducked under her, her outraged yell music to his ears.

If she didn't wish to be touched, she should have guarded her side better.

Every nin knows that, she was just lucky he hadn't taken out a kunai.

Appearing across from her again as she swung at him, he picked up his pace, deciding to take the onslaught and finish this so he could get closer to the downed ex-Kyuubi host.

But she just kept dodging, weaving and ducking under his every attack, her form not even breathless as she tried to get closer to him, tried to end him. Her previously dull eyes came to life, fire burning within as she avoided his gaze, her pink hair trailing behind her every movement.

She was keeping up with him.

Him.

Uchiha Madara.

He didn't think he'd ever seen something so attractive before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

His wife was violent on the best of days and apocalyptic on the worst.

And it'd only gotten worse when the mood swings hit.

It honestly wasn't his fault, he knew that, he just wasn't used to holding his tongue around her, they used to share every little thought that crossed their minds.

How was he supposed to know that questioning her sudden appetite for marshmallows would set her off again?! It was a simple question, nothing more nothing less.

She'd swung around to face him, her eyes blazing with the fire he loved so much, then picked up the nearest object and threw it at him.

It was a knife.

She'd thrown a _knife_ at him.

Pregnant women were _slightly_ more intimidating than he'd been led to believe.

He'd been sitting outside the bathroom listening to her sob loudly for the past ten minutes and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

Damn hormones.

He'd be glad when the kid was born, maybe she'd go back to her normal, slightly less destructive self then?

"MADARA! Go get me the marshmallows, I need to wallow in self-pity!"

"Yes dear."

Good lord he hoped this would be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: MadaSaku. (AUs are ok) The day Madara Uchiha admits he's jealous of a cat will be the day he saves his head and becomes a monk.**

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

She'd gotten a cat.

A freaking cat!

It shed everywhere and always scratched up his shirts when he came over to see her, the little devil had even puked in his shoe!

He'd have made it disappear months ago, but she'd gotten so attached to the ugly little thing.

He didn't want her upset just because he couldn't control himself.

But that DAMN cat was out to get him, silently gloating as it sat in her lap, her hands running endlessly through its fur.

That stupid thing was ruining his alone time with his girlfriend and Madara was fuming.

This was the third time this week!

That little grey rat needed to get off _HIS_ girlfriend's lap and go do something constructive.

Like hide in a closet and not come out for a week or two.

Those hands were meant to be touching _his_ hair, and that smile and loving look was supposed to be directed at _him_.

Not that fur ball.

He wasn't jealous of a cat.

He just wouldn't mind if it suddenly happened to go missing.

Maybe Sakura would get over it?

"Madara-kun, stop glaring at Mr fluffy, he's trying to sleep."

"Hn."

Mr _Fucking_ Fluffy

The bane of his existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

At first glance Madara Uchiha appeared intimidating, downright terrifying and dangerous on his off days. The sight of his wife always had people shivering, fearful for her safety as she stood smiling happily at his side.

'He's so large and dangerous, obviously in a mob of some kind!'

'He could break her by looking at her wrong, that poor woman, does she know she can get help?'

'She's obviously forced, is it obvious? Such a waste of a nice woman…'

They couldn't have been more wrong.

SHE wasn't the one they had to worry for.

He was.

Because he'd do absolutely anything for her. If she asked it, it was done to perfection. A drink from the waiter? He'd get it personally. A new dress from her favourite store? He'd hold her other outfits and tell her how beautiful she looked. A new set of panties for their more…private moments? He'd make sure they were her favourite brand and style.

He'd do anything for her, and he'd never even deny it.

'Does your wife cook?' Only if she wanted to, they usually split it 50/50, but he had no problem spoiling her with desert or breakfast in bed.

'Does she have a job?' Head nurse at the Konoha building, 3 years running and still going strong. He was so proud of her for that, he knew he'd never be able to stomach it. He enjoyed his…'business dealings' too much to give them up.

No, he loved his wife dearly and would gladly kneel before her if she so much as asked.

He wasn't whipped, he just loved her with all of his black heart, and he was willing to do anything to prove it.

People who thought otherwise were in for a very rude awakening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

Tsukuyomi was the simplest way to get the pinkette out of his path, to stop her from healing everyone he tried to kill. So he trapped her, locked her in her own mind and vowed that he'd put her out of commission himself.

So he did, he ventured into her mind, expecting to find her pinned to the giant cross he'd so easily constructed.

What he didn't expect was to be ambushed by one very pissed of pinkette and one very frustrated shadow like woman.

He'd…never seen anything like this before.

Even Hashirama had fallen to this technique.

Curious and slightly irritated, he parried them away, giving himself room to really see the situation. There she stood, a shattered and mangled cross in the background, her pink hair wild in the non-existent wind.

And her mirror image stood right next to her, the black and white copy, fuming as it muttered threats and curses.

Odd.

That was the only thing he could find to describe the situation he was in now.

Unwilling to examine this curiosity anymore, he tried to pull out of her mind.

Tried.

The shadow cackled loudly, hissing and spitting at his shocked face as it grew in size, grabbing his now dwarfed form from the ground. The real pinkette just watched in silence as her copy brought him to its face, her echoing laughter sending a chill down his spine.

What was going on?

"Don't you like it here Madara_-chan~_ you could call this out…defence against people like you, people who like to twist another's mind._" _The real Sakura stated, suddenly just as big as her copy, smirking down at the now helpless man as her inner decided to dangle him upside down, his black hair and armour messing up at this shift.

This was…impossible…

"**Madara-kun, don't you like it? You haven't said a word! I want to hear you **_**scream.**_**"**

"Just like you were going to make us~" they continued to taunt as the man found his voice.

"Are…you related to Zetsu by any chance?"

That question turned the situation into the longest 72 hours of his life, the two women glowering down at him.

When all was said and done, when he finally snapped back to reality, she was still standing before him, her determined expression melting into a horrified and furious one.

She was…interesting.

Jumping away as she swung at him in a rage, he smirked, his eyes spinning to life once more as he continued to put distance between them.

He'd definitely have to look into her profile when he took over Konoha, maybe even study her mind and try to figure out exactly what that phenomenon was.

She would be an asset if her mind wasn't corruptible, maybe even a potential ally once she was shown the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

She hadn't made it in time.

She'd been delayed for too long and because of that…

She hadn't been inside Sasuke's Susanoo.

Sakura Haruno, team 7's medic, was trapped inside her own mind.

The stillness and instant silence around her had been the only warning she'd had before she'd accidently looked to the sky.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy.

The soft grass below her felt warm as the sun beat down from above, the warm breeze ruffled her short hair and the familiar smell of _home_ surrounded her.

Her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight as one of her hands lazily raised to her face, slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she let out a small content sigh.

She loved days like this, days where she could just relax somewhere quiet with a new medical book and read for hours on end.

Leaning further back into the warm body behind her, the pinkette smiled as the arms around her middle tightened slightly, the dark haired man's soft breath sounding as he nuzzled into her hair. His own locks draped over her shoulder as he mumbled softly, his back leaning against the tree behind them as the leaves above them blocked some of the afternoon sun.

Looking before them and out over the village, Sakura closed her book and put it to the side, placing her hands onto her loved as she shook of the faint sense of uneasiness.

There was no need for that, everything was perfectly fine.

She was content.

"Sakura…" His deep voice softly whispered to her as he blinked awake, moving to rest his chin on her shoulder as he looked out over the village with her.

"Yes Madara-kun?"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hmmm?"

* * *

Kakashi watched in horror as his female student froze, her eyes locked on the moon above them as she was slowly wrapped up and lifted from the ground along with the rest of their army.

"SAKURA!"

She was smiling.

She looked so content

"MADARA YOU BASTARD, LET SAKURA-CHAN GO!" Naruto screamed in rage as the pinkette's face nuzzled into the material that was slowly surrounding her, her smile growing as her face was finally covered.

* * *

"You'll never leave me, will you Sakura-chan?"

"Never. I'll stay with you forever Madara-kun."


	8. Spirited away crossover

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

**Spirited away crossover!**

* * *

Sakura wasn't particularly fond of her new job, but it was needed. She couldn't keep wandering anymore, especially after her home had been destroyed.

She needed somewhere to settle, to dig in her roots and grow strong again.

So she called in a favour from Tsunade, the owner of the bathhouse, and conned her way into getting a job and keeping her name.

It had only taken one little bet and she'd had a secure job for as long as she wanted it. It was a little known fact that Tsunade could never turn down a bet, even if she_ ALWAYS_ lost.

The pink uniform clashed horribly with her hair, but as much as she detested it, Sakura knew she could put up with it for her own stake.

She knew better than to push her luck with Tsunade, she'd already upset the woman enough for this decade.

Making her way to the gardens that would be under her care, Sakura eyed the small shed the older woman had scathingly told her would be her home.

Whatever, she didn't really care.

The young woman settled in quickly, already watering flowers and raking paths as her little home aired out, the years of dust blowing out with the wind.

"Miss."

Whirling around suddenly as the voice called again, Sakura cocked her head to the side and raised a questioning eyebrow at the young man before her, his black and grey clothes accenting his short, spikey black hair.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked quickly, her face paling as she bit her bottom lip.

She wasn't used to dealing with people, especially people that looked her age.

They were scary.

They were bad.

"Tsunade asked me to make sure you were settling in. I'll take me leave now." And with that he was gone, his back fading from view as he made his way down the dark hallway.

What a weird man.

* * *

The days continued on like this, with her silent seclusion and his unexpected visits.

Each day the strange man would show up, sometimes not saying a single word, sometimes just nodding to her and turning away.

He was strange.

Different.

But still scary.

Everyone was.

She knew better than to trust them again.

Not after last time.

Visitors to the bathhouse would often come to her garden to relax, their loud voices and obnoxious manners always driving her into her small shed, her pink hair disappearing behind the door just before they set foot into her little paradise.

Some would call for her and try to coax her out, others would simply scoff and ignore the small form as she locked her door.

They were scary.

Not to be trusted.

* * *

After a particularly busy week in the bathhouse, Sakura sat scowling at the ground, her stomach growling as she huddled closer to the bushes, trying to hide from view.

One of their guests had complained about her actions to Tsunade.

And because of that, she was locked out of her shed and deprived of food until the guest left again.

That was four days ago, and they still hadn't left.

She was so hungry and cold.

Huddling closer to the bushes as footsteps sounded down the small path she'd just raked clean, Sakura cringed as they got louder and louder.

It was going to happen again.

She was too exposed.

They were going to come with their axes and saws, with their cutting and chopping.

She could still feel the chunks of wood hitting the ground as she silently cried out for them to just stop.

This was bad.

People were bad-

"Miss…"

It was him.

The strange man who came to stare at her daily.

Raising her head slightly as he edged closer to kneel next to her small form, her brows scrunched in confusion as he held out a small wrapped object.

"Eat." His voice spoke quietly, his hand moving closer to her as she eyed the wrapped rice ball.

No.

She couldn't…

"You're wasting away, you need to eat."

She shouldn't trust him.

"Miss…"

She shouldn't…

"…Please?"

"…Sakura." She whispered out, her voice soft as his dark eyes widened and flashed red, his cheeks flushing as her small hand brushed against his as she daintily retrieved the offered food. "My name is…Sakura."

"Sakura…" he mumbled as she placed the wrapping on her knees, her form still huddled as she picked up the rice and slowly ate it.

It was…good.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura…" Her eyes turned from her food, green clashing with black that slowly turned to red as he gave a small smile, his cheeks still flushed. "My name's Madara."

It was a nice name.

"Thank you, Madara."

Maybe…

Maybe she could trust this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto.

This was all his fault.

It was his fault she was stuck here.

It was his fault she had to put up with these people.

"Wait, what?!"

And it was HIS fault she had this…_monsters_…interest.

"You heard me girl."

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong idea about this…"

"No," He replied, staring at her with those unnerving black eyes. "I don't think I do."

"Look, Uchiha-san-" "Madara." "_Madara_-san, I was _not_sent here for that reason. I just need to find that jutsu again, and get home."

He just smirked, like he knew something she didn't.

He probably did too, that _bastard_.

"You can lie all you'd like, but your tricks and tests won't fool me girl. You were sent here by the kami, and you were sent to _me_ for a reason."

She just stared at him blankly for a moment before lowering her tea cup, blinking at him silently before taking a slow, deep breath.

"Madara-san…I was not sent here by the kami. I was not sent here for any particular reason- and I was NOT sent here to-"

"Be my wife and give me offspring."

"-Yes, THAT! Look, if you want kids so badly, just go streak down the Main Street! Just the sight of you should knock up more than a few women!"

He blinked stupidly for a moment, or stupidly in her opinion anyway.

"Are you…are you blessing me?"

"What?"

"Blessing me with the power to spread my seed by mere sight alone?!"

"What?! Of course not, don't be stupid! That's impossible!"

"Then you did come here to have my children…?"

"_NO DAMN IT!"_

"Then this _is_ a test of faith, of my power and skill to convince and impress you?"

"AHHH! NO! _For the love of all things holy_, I _wasn't_sent here by the kami! I was sent here by my idiotic teammate and cursed with your presence! _What did I do to deserve this?" _Frustrated with the return of that know-it-all smirk, she snarled in his direction before standing up and leaving in a huff.

The older Uchiha just chuckled to himself while his brother quietly watched from the side-lines, his red eyes awed at the trail of destruction the small woman left in her wake.

"Brother, _must_ you antagonize her so?"

"No, but it _is_ fun to watch her fume and pout, isn't it?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit, are you bleeding?!" Madara exclaimed, eyes zoning in on the blood immediately.

They'd been traveling for a good week now, and it's also been that long since they'd had a battle worth getting injured in.

A week, it'd been a week and she hadn't healed herself at all.

"Leave it be Madara."

"No. We're stopping right now and we're not moving until you've healed yourself Haruno."

"I'm NOT bleeding!" The medic insisted while walking off in front of him and continuing down the road, much to his ire.

"Bullshit you aren't, it's on your skirt."

"Madara. Drop. It."

Stupid stubborn girl, always out to irritate him and test his patience.

"Haruno," He strode forward and grasped her arm, pulling her to a stop as she turned her head, her eyes avoiding his as she blushed deeply. "You WILL heal yourself, even if I have to hold you down and MAKE you."

She just blushed deeper, her eyes looking at anything but him as he struggled with the anger he was feeling.

Why was he so angry with her? Why did he care that she was hurt?

Just more things to push to the back of his mind and ignore, like everything else she invoked within him.

Question after question, doubt after doubt- she had a way of making him react in violent outbursts just by passing him in the street.

He couldn't understand her, and that just made his reactions to her presence all the more infuriating.

"Madara…I'm NOT hurt, okay? Just…just drop it will you? Everything will be sorted out and fine when we reach the village."

"You have every opportunity to heal yourself _right now_."

Was she…was she really looking at him like he was a simpleton?

"Madara…We've been gone longer than expected. I just lost track of the date is all….woman things and all that."

"I don't understand."

She seemed to slump at that, mumbling to herself as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Of _course_ you don't. Great, just fucking great."

Then she turned back around and began walking off again, brushing him off like he was just a speck of dust in her path. His scowl grew as his cheeks heated up, a faint pink dusting his face as he watched her ignore his very existence and grumble to herself.

Did she really think she could just ignore him like that?

"Haruno, this discussion isn't over!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say Madara."

_"Don't talk down to me like that, look at me when I'm speaking to you damn it!"_

_"Uh-huh."_

Irritating woman, always getting on his nerves like that. Eyeing the blood on her skirt and frowning as his stomach seemed to knot up strangely, he increased his pace to catch up and begin his tirade again.


	11. Chapter 11

He'd never gotten the opportunity to fight her while still alive, and as overpowering as her teammates were- _She planned._

He could see it in her eyes, cataloguing his every movement, his every slip up.

She was planning, marking her targets and how she'd weaken him enough to land one of her hits.

Just _one_, and it's mean his death again.

He'd never been so excited for a battle.

But alas, their time did not come to pass. Her teammates persisted, they plundered along until someone else found the chance she'd been aiming for.

_That chance to stab him though the back._

_To take advantage of his weakness. _

He wished it had been her, at least then there'd be _some_ glory in death.

A worthy opponent taking him down during battle, having planned and fought for that one hit. But in the end, it wasn't her, it was the coward Zetsu.

He'd struggled against it, against the pull and the pain. And then he'd fallen anyway, nothing more than a pawn for a god in the end.

_Death_, it hadn't been the same.

He could hear, he could feel, he was part of something much greater and the one time he actually saw something-

It was her.

_The girl._

Fearlessly punching a god back down to earth- levelling the playing field with little more than a hit and her wits.

Yes…he would have loved to fight her, convert her to his side.

They could have danced for hours.

He knew she'd appreciate a challenge just as much as he did.

_And then…_

Then he was back.

Powerless and dying, but alive all the same.

He watched her as she watched the others, her posture and very aura defiant as those around her seemed to overlook her.

She deserved better.

_So much better._

He could have given that to her…

And so, with the last bit of strength he had left, he pushed Hashirama away, his hand raising to point at the shocked girl.

"You… You owe me a dance."

A smirk came to his blood-stained lips, her eyes catching his own without fear.

_Yes…_

She was worthy of his time.

"You owe me a dance when we next meet."

And he was gone again, yet more comforted and calm than his last death.

Maybe it was because he had something to look forward too, maybe it was the peace that seemed to cover the land around them all…

He didn't know.

All he knew was that next time he saw the pinkette, it's be a life changing event.

_A dance he'd never forget._


	12. Chapter 12

Looking over the papers before her, Sakura made sure to keep her face emotionless, especially once she finished reading the fine print.

The contract was a good one- solid, almost completely airtight.

_Almost._

_But not good enough._

"Do you trust me?" She asked as the dim lighting in the room flickered, shadowing their faces for a moment before coming back to life.

"No." He said firmly, his bright red eyes following her as she leant back in her chair, her face pulling into a grin as she folded her hands together in her lap.

"Smart man."

"I've heard about you and what you do. If I had any other choice, I'd have taken that over coming to this cesspit you call an office." His deep voice filled the large room, the so called cesspit looking very much like his own office on the upper end of town. The only real difference besides the lighting?

Well, that would have to be the two large men standing by the door, one hooded while the other had odd red tattoos on his face. Intimidating, but not enough to drive the Uchiha away.

"So, Madara-"

"That's Uchiha-san to you."

"Uchiha-san then…How sure are you that I won't screw you over?" The woman, little more than twenty if his information was correct, asked in a low tone.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll try to. Your track record speaks for itself."

"Then you know that no one's been able to _stop_ me from doing it before. What makes you feel you're so different?"

"Because Haruno, I never lose." And with that he was up, his tall and intimidating form leaving her office without another word.

As Kiba closed the door behind the man, he turned to look at his smirking boss, her posture seemingly lazy as she looked between Shino and himself.

"What's the plan boss?"

"Oh, same as always. I swear, these men never learn." She sighed out, her smirk never dying as Kiba let out a laugh, Shino shaking his head in exasperating behind him. "Send a call to Hinata and tell her she did a great job on the paperwork he brought in. It was even better than last time actually."

"Will do."

"Oh. Call Naruto as well- tell him he's going to have to play dead for a while, okay? We're going to take these damn Uchiha for everything they have."


	13. Chapter 13

He'd lived a long life, one filled with things, events, that could make even the toughest stomach turn. He'd grown used to it though, grew to accept the blows as they came to be.

If he didn't, he'd have gone mad centuries ago.

Yes, the raven haired man may look young, but he'd been around long enough to watch cities rise and fall, watch kingdoms burn to ruin and be forgotten to settle in the dust.

Just like he too, would eventually fall to ruin.

It was a fact he'd grown to accept along with everything else. Sure, in his younger years he may have fought it, may have gloated and claimed immortality…but as his friends and family fell around him, he grew to realize that it'd be his fate too one day.

But as the townspeople pulled at his limbs, dragging him to the centre of the village, he could feel nothing but acceptance.

_Peace._

Because she was near, the light of his existence, the reason he'd been able to survive these past few years alone. And he could feel her sorrowful gaze even now, despite the angry humans surrounding him.

No, she wouldn't be out here, she'd be in her home, most likely watching from her window against his pleas not to.

She never did listen to him, went out of her way to do the opposite even.

_Maybe that was what drew him to her in the beginning?_

Never mind that though.

She had made his past few years happy.

_Enjoyable_ even.

She made him smile, laugh, when he'd thought he'd forgotten how.

And if being happy, having those memories with her meant he must die now?

So be it.

He'd happily do it again if needed.

Drawing in one last breath as those around him held onto him tighter and prepared to drive that stake into his heart, his eyes found their way across the courtyard, to that lone house at the edge of town.

_To her, and her beautiful green eyes._

_Her loving yet sad smile._

_Her wonderful and strange pink hair._

_He'd told her not to watch….but since when did she listen to him? Even if he only wanted to spare her pain?_

A single sharp breath escaped him as he felt the sharpened wood drive into his flesh, but he didn't cry out. No, he wouldn't, not when she might hear him.

It burned, but he never uttered a word.

No, he only smiled.

Because she was safe now…and he was happy for that.


End file.
